Армия Лукки и Пьомбино
(Княжество Лукки и Пьомбино) |Место действия:= (Княжество Лукки и Пьомбино) |Оружие:=Кремнёвый мушкет, Кремнёвый пистолет, Шпага, Штык |Боевая техника:= |Доспехи:=Каска |Враги:=Британские ВМС, Австрийская армия |Символ:=90px }}Армия Лукки и Пьомбино — вооруженные силы одноименного небольшого княжества, существовавшего с 1805 по 1814 гг. на севере Италии. История Маленькое Княжество Лукка и Пьомбино было единственным государством в Европе под властью Наполеона, где никогда не было обязательной военной службы. В 1805 г. сестра Наполеона Элиза стала Императорской Принцессой и вместе со своим мужем, генералом французской армии Феликсом-Паскалем Бачиокки, начала править этим маленьким уникальным государственным образованием. Лукка, а также Пьомбино, продолжали иметь в своем распоряжении военные силы, состоящие из профессиональных солдат и ополчения. Регулярные сил было чуть более одного гарнизона, включая легкий пехотный батальон, известный как батальон Принц Феликс, один артиллерийский корпус, один жандармерский и две лейб-гвардейские роты. Рождение нового государства, с последующим за ним приходом новых должностных лиц и, конечно же, иностранного военного персонала, стало причиной важных изменений в местной военной организации. За несколько лет произошла большая трансформация, которая имела последствия на столетия вперед. Местная военная система, выполняющая единственную гарнизонную службу и патрулирование, стала расширяющимся корпусом, способным принимать новых специалистов с новыми задачами, правилами, которые отвечали новому времени и наполеоновскому обществу. В сильном контрасте с тем, что происходило во время демократической республики, солдатам и офицерам теперь уделялось больше внимания, их значимость начали поднимать, выводя военных из маргинального состояния, в котором они нашли себя во время тяжелых лет иностранной оккупации, которая сделала их ненужными в обществе. После провозглашения Княжества Лукка и Пьомбино, произошедшего 12 июня 1805 г., военная структура приняла современный вид, поместив небольшое государство в одну линию с другими итальянскими государствами и делая его сравнимым с европейскими государствами похожих размеров и характеристик того времени, например такими как Невшатель и Франкфурт. Даже военные расходы были не меньше тех, которые на это выделяли воюющие государства Империи, достигая 20 - 25% от общего бюджета. Во время этого короткого существования армия Лукки и Пьомбино никогда не прекращала вводить самостоятельные правила и руководства. Во многом благодаря своим особенностям, а именно наличию маленькой профессиональной армии, заключенной в очень ограниченной реальности, что было отмечено язвительными комментаторами, государство обеспечило свой суверенитет. thumb|leftАрмия Пьомбино охраняла границы маленького государства и обеспечивала береговую оборону от вторжения британцев, однако её главной проблемой был переход французских войск, которые из южной Италии маршировали к Генуе и Марселю, или к богатой долине По через проход Гарфаньяны. Главная дорога для Франции проходила от тирренского побережья и интересующих их Виареджо и Массы, в то время как Лукка абсолютно игнорировалась во время прохода французских частей или транзита солдат итальянских королевств. Только после весны 1813 г., когда климат стал меняться, Лукка снова стала принимать конвои и запасы, которые пересекали её территорию по дороге Кастельнуово, ведущей в долину По и к армии Эжена де Богарне. Весной 1813 г., из-за тревожных новостей из Германии, даже в Княжестве Лукка и Пьомбино была проведена серьезная мобилизация, чтобы собрать ресурсы и людей для участия в битвах в Германии. Основные спонсоры государства добровольно предложили денежные пожертвования, зачастую оплачивая обслуживание лошадей для императорской кавалерии. Даже отдельные деревни и города собирали средства для приобретения лошадей: в Массе за два дня собрали 4 тысячи франков, в то время как другие 2 тысячи были пожертвованы жителями Каррары. Более того, отдельные добровольцы покидали армию Лукки и Пьомбино, главным образом жандармерию и гвардейский корпус, присоединяясь к французским формированиям, таким как, например, 13-й гусарский полк. Кроме того, был разработан проект создания регулярного полка Элиза Наполеон, который должен был набираться путем принудительного военного призыва, однако из-за быстро разворачивающихся событий и краха империи Наполеона, этот проект так и не был воплощен в реальности. Галерея Файл:Лейб-гвардия.jpg|Лейб-гвардия Лукки и Пьомбино. At its height the unit comprised three companies, two of grenadies and one of chasseurs. The uniform was similar to the French Imperial guard but with Red coatees with Pistachio green facings. The unit comprised a grenadier company and a chasseur company. Raised in May 1806 the unit was finally dissolved in March 1814, having been reduced to a single company in August 1810. Файл:14264071_316675585368117_6402299235927609088_n.jpg|Проект униформы полка Элиза Наполеон, который так и не был создан, 1814 г. Источник *History & Uniforms 10 by Bruno Mugnai. Категория:Воины Категория:Воины эпохи Наполеоновских Войн Категория:Воины XIX века Категория:Воины Европы Категория:Воины Италии Категория:Армии